scottvisonfandomcom-20200215-history
22nd December 2005 Green Plot
Scott Rivers and Steph Mortimore split up as they become aware of the true nature of what is really taking place this morning. Scott is now faced with fighting Ashleigh Conners In a battle to be able to protect Becky Miles . The fight starts with Ashleigh getting the better of Scott. However Scott manage to fights back when she starts telling him things about how weak he is. Scott comes back and manages to get a powerful blow to the face knocking her back. Scott turns around and sends a roundhouse kick to the side of the face and to finish the fight a kick to the chest knocking her out Scott knows Steph is now left to deal with Nick Green who is about to await Becky passing nearby and Scott moves quickly across town to protect her from Nick and his plans. Nick van drives up a big carpark which being the early hours is almost empty he steps out of his van to see Steph with her arms crossed waiting for him. Nick smiles at her and without speaking calmly walks back into his van. She keeps her eyes on him aware he won't back down this easy spotting he is showing a Blue Aura and appears very calm meaning he feels he might get lucky if he attacks. Steph remains unsure what he is planning as he drives up the road. Quickly Nick turns the van around and charges it towards Steph who sees this coming and quickly rolls out of the way of his van. Nick attempts to go up the road and makes a quick turn around looking at Steph who is aware he about to try the same trick for a second time. Nick fires the van and this time Steph quickly jumps over a small wall and takes cover on the floor. Steph looks to see a metal pole on the floor and grabs the weapon and attempts to hit his van window. She manages to strike the window making glass land across Nick and this appears to slow him down for a short time. Nick then try driving backwards towards Steph who is this time caught off guard and only just avoids being hit by his van. Steph however quickly hits his other car window covering Nick with glass and leaving him confused he loses control and smashes into a garage wall making the alarm of his van start going off making lots of noisesg Steph suspect he isn't done yet and dropping the metal pole looks towards him still keeping a good piece away from him. Nick backs out and starts to leave the area. Steph moves towards a car parked nearby and smashes the window and jumps in and hotwires the car.e Soon she drives down the road to catch up with Nick and spots Scott who she picks up. Scott tells her he just went past and heading towards town. Steph looks in the mirror and spots several police cars coming with blue lights. She orders Scott to put on his seatbelt they are about to get in a chase with the cops. They speed off with the police following closely behind but keeping a fair length away. Steph suspects they could be up to something and warns Scott to be on guard. As they move on they spot Nick and his van and the police split into two groups some starts giving chase to Nick. Knowing there odd have improved Steph feels they need to lose the police and end this chase. However Steph spots the police have sent out the helicopter which is hanging above them. Scott looks worried and they keep moving on. Steph tells him its not over and they need to find somewhere underground to stop the helicopter from tracking them. Scott tells her of a nearby carpark and if they can gain sometime they might be able to get out the car and avoid being caught. Steph gives Scott her mobile and tells him to contact Jamie Jackson he can come collect them and get them out without being caught. They manage to trick the cop cars and send them down another street they drive towards the underground carpark and quickly move. Steph and Scott move out quickly and Steph grabs his hand and tells him to pretend they are a couple to stop attricting attention from the police. Scott along with Steph linking arms move towards another exit aware the police have now came inside the carpark. They move slowly towards Jamie who picks them up and takes them off in the car. Nick fate is unknown however they suspect the police have caught him and he will be heading back to Torquay Police Station. The trio starts to relax knowing Becky is save. Category:Scottvison Category:Season 0 Category:Steph Mortimore Category:Becky Miles Category:Jamie Jackson Category:Nick Green Category:Ashleigh Conners